y esos años perdidos
by selyna
Summary: lord voldemort ha vencido, harry esta muerto y la unica esperanza esta en hermione granger tendra que regresar a la epoca de los merodeadores para cambiar el futuro, ¿ podra sobrevivir a las peleas entre los gryffindors? ¿ podra resistirse a cierto black?
1. una dura eleccion

-

**no puede estar hablando en serio! – exclama ron con el rostro rojo con un tomate y las manos temblándole de furia**

**ron respira – susurra ginny con los ojos hinchados y irritados de llorar**

**DIGAME QUE NO LO HA DICHO ENSERIO!! – brama el pelirrojo mientras le palpita la hinchada vena del cuello**

**Tranquilícese ron weasley o me veré obligarlo a echarlo de la sala – el tono gélido de albus parece tranquilizar a ron que se deja caer pesadamente en la silla y oculta el rostro entre sus manos**

**No puede estar hablando en serio – susurra con la voz ahogada**

**Se que es difícil de asimilar, pero no hay otra salida, es la única opción que se me ocurre desde ayer al mundo no le esperan mas que sombras, es hora de mirara hacia detrás –**

**Y eso va a mejorar las cosas – la débil voz de hermione hizo que todos giraran la cabeza hacia ella**

**O empeorarlas si es eso posible – dijo el director mirando por la ventana la tumba del harry potter en la que aun estaban varias decenas de personas llorando a la ultima esperanza de la magia blanca.**

**Hermione se seco las lágrimas con la punta de los ojos**

**esta bien … - respiro hondo - lo haré -**

**sabia que podía confiar en ust… -**

**NOOOOOOO!! – la voz enronquecida por el llanto contenido no los sorprendió – NO PUEDES IR, PODRIAMOS MORIR TODOS, no volveremos a verte y****.. y ..,…**** la voz de ron se fue debilitando sola, hasta que se incorporo con dificultad por las vendas que llevaba envolviéndole una pierna y brazo salio por la puerta**

**Hermione se seco las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, irritando aun más la piel surcada por arañazos.**

**Todos estaban agotados, heridos, magullados, desesperados, la batalla final había sido durísima y a pesar que las bajas no habían sido catastróficas, harry estaba muerto…muerto… aun no se lo podía creer.**

**despídase de sus amigos, lo haremos en media hora –**

…**en media.. hora ..- repitió con un susurro la castaña**

**Si, ahora retírense, haga la maleta –**

**Ginny y ella salieron lentamente cada movimiento les molestaba a ambas les habían practicado un par de cruciatus.**

**Y afuera les esperaba tonos, remus, la sra weasley, los gemelos y un ron derrumbado, todos los que faltaban estaban muertos.**

**Mcgonagall, ****bill, charlie, sr weasley, ojoloco….**

**Al verles la cara supieron la decisión, y la abrazaron...sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que lo podrían hacer, hermione cayo de rodillas ente ron y lo abrazo sollozando , el le correspondió estrechándola con fuerza.**

**quería declararme este curso, casarnos y tener varios niños, tu te pondrías rolliza de felicidad yo me quedaría calvo, seriamos felices... – la voz se le quebró en las ultimas palabras**

**hermione sollozo con mas fuerza **

**oh ron , a mi también me habría gustado.. y harry subiese sido el padrino – susurro hundiendo los dedos en los mechones zanahoria de su amigo**

**te quiero**

**te quiero – repitió hermione aunque lo estaba completamente segura de que fuese verdad, al menos en el sentido en el que ron lo decía**

**no me olvides –**

**no podría hacerlo – se levanto – a ninguno de vosotros, nunca –**

**Hacer la maleta le costo mas rato del habitual, era como si cada prenda estuviera tejida en plomo, como si por cada camisa o pantalón que metía estuviese dejando a un amigo fuera de su vida, para siempre..**

**Como podía dolerle tanto, porque tenia ella que sacrificarse por el resto, por que no podía ser mas egoísta, y aunque lo pensaba y lo pensaba no se veía capaz de renunciar.**

**esta lista señorita granger –**

**lo estoy –**

**escuche atentamente, su misión solo tiene que conocerla el antiguo albus, si nada sale mal se presentara en el séptimo curso de los merodeadores, tienes que cambiar los acontecimientos sutilmente, todo lo que les hizo caer cambiarlo, te llevaras estos libros, uno de ellos es el diario de lily, en el resto vienen apuntadas fechas y acontecimientos de esa época y en las que ellos fueron recordados y este ultimo narra la visa con mas o menos extensión de la mayoría de alumnos de esos años, es un trabajo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida aunque céntrate en la fecha de la muerte y trata de salvar vidas –**

**se que es un trabajo importante, estas sacrificando tu futuro por el mundo mágico, has sido elegida por tu juventud, tu madurez, tu carácter, tu inteligencia…**

**por tus virtudes y defectos, se que no nos fallaras eres nuestra ultima esperanza. Talvez en unos años si nos salvas te logre regresar al presente –**

**como va a… a hacer para transportarme? – le tembló la voz ligeramente**

**no te preocupes no será doloroso, bueno la verdad es que no lo se yo nunca he viajado en el tiempo – se rió el director mesandose las barbas aunque hermione no le encontró la gracia.**

**Y como se hace? – **

**Con una poción y un hechizo creo que en estos momentos en todo el mundo soy el único que conoce ambos secretos, se necesitaba ingredientes muy extraños y un gran poder : ectoplasma de fantasma ; y nick se mostró muy agradecido cuando le quite el trozo que unía su cabeza y su tronco comento no se que acerca de su ingreso en un sociedad de decapitados… en fin también esta raíz de un árbol de mas de ochocientos años y créeme hoy en día no es nada fácil encontrarlos, huesos de los antiguos… y un montón de virguerías mas en fin… vamos a comenzar – el discurso le robo a hermione una sonrisa que pareció alegrar al director que adquirió un tono mas solemne, mientras le tendía un frasco con un liquido burbujeante de color púrpura brillante que destilaba humo anaranjado – hermione granger a sido un verdadero placer conocerte y te echaremos mucho de menos, te deseo lo mejor en la década de los ochenta, adelante –**

**Hermione tenia las manos sudadas cuando cogio el frasco y pensó por un segundo en hacer como que se le caía, pero responsable como solo sabia serlo ella se llevo el frasco a los labios, olía ligeramente a vino gran reserva y animada por este echo de lo bebió de un trago, y agarro la maleta con mas fuerza al sentir como le abrasaba la garganta, como ardía todo el cuerpo y contuvo una nausea mientras se doblaba en dos.**

**rebeiente pasadetum retornem – ocho de forma muy lejana y un rayo amarillo impacto contra su cuerpo.**

**Sintió la piel estirarse y encogerse, los huesos ablandarse y una espiral se la trago lentamente, si carbones ardientes le azotaran los huesos y le clavaran gruesas agujas en para poro de la piel , el dolor seria infinitamente menor en el que sintió en aquel momento, grito y grito pero no tenia cuerpo, se hizo un ovillo en torno a su maleta que en ningún momento había soltado y chillo sin voz y lloro sin lagrimas mientras los años pasaban a su alrededor y el tiempo dejaba de correr y ella veía que en el principio estaría el final y pensó en ron y en la humilde y feliz vida que habrían podido haber llevado y supo sin duda que ella estaba destinada a hacer algo grande a tener una vida digna de recordar y eso no le gusto en absoluto , detrás de cada gran biografía suele haber mucho dolor y sufrimiento y mas en tiempos turbios.**

**Tras lo que le parecieron varios milenios pero que no fueron mas que segundos la espiral la escupió y sus huesos doloridos chocaron contra el duro suelo**


	2. bienvenidas y peleas

Se levanto con una mueca de dolor y frotándose la rabadilla y al girara la cabeza para ver donde demonios estaban sus ojos avellana chocaron con unos que conocía muy bien

**Se levanto con una mueca de dolor y frotándose la rabadilla y al girara la cabeza para ver donde demonios estaban sus ojos avellana chocaron con unos que conocía muy bien.**

**Albus dumbledone la miraba con la curiosidada grabada en sus sagaces ojos azules.**

**Por un instante una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro " la pocion ha fallado " pero observadora como era comenzo a advertir las pequeñas difrencias.**

**Ese albus tenia el cabello menos blanca en algunas zonas aun conservada un tono grisaceo, la barba era de menor tamaño y su rostro surcado de menos arrugas no parecia tan cansado y frágil como en su director. El despacho parecia oler diferente y faltaba un jarron en la derecha y la alfombra no tenia aquella mancha oscura.**

**quien es usted? Y de donde ha salido? – la voz era exacta,mente la misma y lucho contra las lagrimas de decepcion. Respiro hondo y comenzo su peronata**

**soy hermione granger y vengo… del futuro. Usted mismo, dentro de veinte años, me envio para cambiar el futuro –el director se llevo la mano a las barbas en un gesto que hermione tantas veces le habia visto años y sopeso bien las palabras antes de comenzar a hablar**

**si eso es cierto señorita granger, bueno es un plan que se me ha ocurrido alguna vez, en caso de extremo peligro, pero francamente nunca habia pensado en que seria necesario realizarlo. No quiero que me relate nada del futuro, conocerlo seria peligroso para todos. Escucheme bien, a quien se supone que tiene que vigilar? **

**a lily evans , james potter, sirius black, remus lupin y peterpetiggrew fundamentalmente señor –**

**lo uponia hace poco entrevistando a una candidata me paso una cosa muy curiosa…e sat bien no la atosigare a preguntas estara cansada, supongo que pertenecia a gryffindor no? – hermione asintio – perfecto, los alumnos van a llegar en breve, la presentaremos como una alumna que procede del beuxbatons, un colegio femenino frances lo conoce?**

**Si, compitio hace unos años en la copa de los…**

**SUFICIENTE!! Señorita no debe contarme nada del pasado sino involuntariamente alguien podria cambiarlo a su antojo con desastrosas consecuencias, nadie **

**sabe predecir como va a afectar en un futuro lo que cambies en el pasado, es muy peligroso, por eso mi futuro yo no dejo esta solucion para el final. Ahora vaya al comedor, estaran entrando. Haga su trabajo y sera prudente el futuro magico esta en sus manos **

**Hermione temblando como una hoja salio del despacho sintiéndose asfixiada por la tarea que sin quererlo le habían asignado. Tenía la esperanza que albus fuese quien la guiara en lo que tenía que hacer, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad no había querido saber nada de ella.**

**Atravesó los pasillos acariciando la piedra con la yema de los dedos, y al entrar un torrente de túnicas negras la envolvieron, se mezclo entre la multitud. **

**Todo el mundo se sentó excepto los de primer año y ella no sabia que hacer, roja como un tomate y sintiendo observada por todos se quedo de pie junto a los mocosos que la miraban con curiosidad, suspiro de alivio cuando albus considero que era hora de presentarla**

** demos la bienvenida a una alumna que viene del beuxbatons, hermione granger, realizara el último curso en el gryffindor donde considero que se sentirá bastante cómoda – hubo un aplauso general y comenzaron los cuchicheos**

**A pesar de sus mejillas sonrosadas se obliga a levantar la cabeza y dirigirse a la mesa de los gruffindor con seguridad, con falsa seguridad.**

**se dirige a la esquina de la mesa pero una mano la agarra de la muñeca y una sonrisa de medio lado la invita a sentarse con ella, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y se sienta a su vera.**

**hola, soy robin turpin – se presenta con un sonrisa tímida. Hermione se presenta a su vez, robin es una criatura bajita y delgada de suaves formas, rostro ovalado y cara de duende, cabello rubio dorado y fino, pecas y ojos verdosos, hermione se encontró observando sus orejas entre los mechones de pelo tratando de averiguar si eran afiladas.**

**Robin la presento a su grupo de amigas.**

**Una española extremadamente hermosa y descarada, Isabel Lindo, aunque le advirtió entre risas que si no la llamada Izzie la tiraría desde la torre de astronomía. Izzie tenia el cuerpo por el que todas suspiraban ni flaca ni gorda, simplemente perfecta, ni un gramo de mas, piel de porcelana, una cabellera negra como la noche, que le caía en suaves rizos, pequeñas y discretas pecas que le daban un aire de picardía y unos ojos grandes y almendrados de un increíble azul oscuro casi violetas.**

**La mejor amiga de izzie era Roberta Adams, Bobby, una londinense vivaracha y con mas descaro que nadie, mas bien bajita y curvilínea, tenia el cabello rubia oscuro con mechas doradas, unos ojos azules y una alegría que no le cabía en el cuerpo. No pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le gustaría a ginny**

**Cuando se presento lily evans, fue como si la mirara su amigo, sus ojazos verdes esmeralda la miraban con curiosidad y la forma de hablar era casi similar. La verdad era que era muy bonita, y si izzie era la más bonita esta era la amiga confidente, la lider, tenia carisma, unos ojos sinceros y un genio sorprendente.**

**La ultima chica fue la que mas le intrigo, una húngara medio gitana vitany Cortes, no era la mas seria, pero era la que menos sonreía, era muy bonita, una morena de bucles negros y una ojos azules casi transparentes y que podían ser fríos como el hielo. Parecía un poco malencarada**

** pero bueno quien es este bombón que no nos lo quieres presentar? – la voz de harry la sobresalto aunque el jamás la usaría en ese tono descarado y seductor**

** piérdete Potter ella no necesita a un picaflor presuntuoso como tu – lo corto lily echándose para atrás su melena del color de la sangre **

** cariño si quisieras estar conmigo no necesitaría a nadie mas – le replico el morena despeinándose su indómito cabello negro**

** nadie ha realizado una poción amortentia lo suficientemente potente para que este contigo –**

** evans me partes el corazón a cada palabra, pero sobreviviré, para conocer a tu encantadora amiga hermine. Señorita James potter a tu servicio – le presento teatralmente**

** por que siempre se ponen delante de nosotras se quejo izzie mientras bebia un sorbo de zumo de calabaza con una gracia natural**

** que quieres decir? Sois vosotras las que no podéis vivir sin nosotros – replico una voz a la derecha**

**Hermione se giro y vio a un morena alto y musculoso, de rostro anguloso, increíbles ojos grises y un cabello negro y brillante como el ébano.**

** sirius black encantado – se presento al ver que lo miraba.**

**Ese era el padrino de harry, sirius, el que estaba muerto, el ex-convicto y estaba hay guapo como ninguno y con el porte de un gladiador.**

** déjalos no ves que se ponen delante para mirarnos las tetas – bromeo bobby con desparpajo**

** mas quisieras adams – replico en un susurro el chico bajito, feo y gordo que tenia jamás a la izquierda**

** mas quisieras tu pettigrew – replico bobby**

** bueno… la verdad es que … comenzó meter llevando la vista a la delantera de la rubia**

** arrg eso es asqueroso, procura ponerte mañana delante mira te tiro a patadas – protesto Robin**

** Precisamente a ti no hay mucho donde mirarte – replico pettigrew venenosamente. Robin se puso como un tomate y miro la curva de su pecho visiblemente menor que la del resto**

** y a ti que te pasa, bola fea y medio calva? robin no tendrá tetas pero es guapa y encantadora, que tienes tu? Así tu cuerpazo y tu melena sedosa.. – replico vitany viperinamente. El aludido se puso rojo y agacho la mirada derrotado y humillado y hermione no pudo evitar disfrutar mirando a ese traidor avergonzado**

**peter tiene mucho encanto… - comenzó sirius aunque no demasiado convencido**

** si .. En la planta del pie – ironizo lily y james abrió la boca para replicar**

** YA ESTA BIEN – exclamo remus lupin – todos los años igual, que pesados, ahora mismo todos para la sala de gryffindor, todos han terminado de cenar.**

**Chicos y chicas se miraron con odio pero callaron y se levantaron.**

** hola, soy remus lupin, disculpa por el espectáculo, espero que no te hayamos asustado – se presento remus con una tímida sonrisa.**

**Hermione miro afectuosamente a su joven futuro profesor, su melena castaña clara, su sonrisa sincera , su joven rostro libre de los surcos de la preocupación y los ojos cansados que lucia en la actualidad.**

** descuida respondió. Se sentía muy cansada y solo quería meterse en la cama y llorar por sus amigos muertos y por todo lo que había dejado.**


	3. viperinas

Estoy aquí de nuevo, y este capitulo es algo mas largo que el resto

_**Estoy aquí de nuevo, y este capitulo es algo mas largo que el resto.**_

_**La mayoría de personajes aquí nombrados no me perteneces sino a JK rowling. Los que me pertenecen haber si hay suerte y me hago millonario con ellos xD**_

_**Os situó, ya que estamos ante una hermione que ha estado al abismo de la muerte. Que ha visto el dolor y la muerte en primera fila. Y ahora en los primeros capitulos, simplemente se deja llevar, olvidando a veces su moral y trata de asimilar con quien esta y intenta estar a la altura de su mision y adaptarse a la situacion.**_

_**Gracias a tods los que me han comentado, lo agradezco muchisimo y me da animos para seguir. Seguir comentando por favor.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten**_

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Entro casi arrastrándose a su cuarto, que compartía con el resto de chicas.**

**Arrastrándose fue a ducharse y al salir vio a las cinco muchachas mirándola con una sonrisa muy picara.**

**que sucede? – pregunto un poco temerosa, siempre había creído que los peligrosos eran los merodeadores, pero viendo esa sonrisa no sabia que pensar**

**veras, hemos revisado tu ropero y perdóname lo hemos cambiado, no te molestes, pero es que queremos sacarte el máximo partido – se excuso lily con una sonrisa muy angelical**

**hermione aturdida miro el montón de ropa que lucia amontonada en su cama, y todos sus maravillosos tonos neutros se habían convertido en verdes ácidos, fucsias, rojos pasión, colores tan chillones que hacían daño a la vista.**

**dinos que no estas MUY enfadaba. Ya las conocerás son muy irreflexivas ( se refería a bobby y izzie mayormente aunque lily también había tenido bastante que ver), pero no te han roto ni fabricado nada, solo han recortado un poco por aquí, un cambio de color, el escote ligeramente mas bajo… esas cosas – se excuso robin**

**y ahora viene la segunda parte –anuncio vitany cansadamente**

**no lo digas en ese tono, ya sabemos que por ti fuese saldrías echa unos zorros, suerte tienes que te obligamos a ponerte linda – le reprocho bobby con un mohin**

**ya ves tu quien tiene que verme – replico vitany**

**es te ocurre por que no dejas de gruñir – le replico lily, giro y se dirigió a una hermione aun aturdida – y ahora izzie se encargara de dejarte preciosa.**

**Bueno.. lo intentare- dijo la aludida con una tímida sonrisa**

**Tiene un don natural, es una hija de puta, además ser la cosa más sensual y bonita de howgarts tenia que tener una gracia natural – se quejo bobby.**

**yo os lo agradezco, de verdad, pero no creo que sea necesario… - hermione trato de hacerlas razonar pero fue inútil.**

**La sentaron y izzie le presento con media docena de frascos y su varita.**

**con ese matorral y esas puntas abiertas voy a necesitar suavizantes, revitalizantes y un efecto vaciado.. – le fue explicando a medida que con entusiasmo le fue echando en el pelo diferentes líquidos, echaba uno celeste lo esparcía con un brevísimo masaje capilar y echaba otro verde manzana y repetía el procedimiento.**

**No tenia espejo así que no tenia idea del resultado, pero hermione esperaba que de un momento a otro su pelo estallara en llamas, se disolviera o le quedaba de un azul lectrico.**

**Tardo bastante y como las muchachas se estaban acostadas en sus camas mirando perezosamente y sin ánimos de conversar, se dedico a mirara las diferencias entre las habitaciones del futuro y esas.**

**Eran algo mas amplias, ya que las seis cabían sin estrecheces, el armario de cada una parecía algo mas estrecho y el baño mas reluciente.**

**Aquí las camas no tenían cortinas, eran simples camas de colcha roja y dorada, y al ventana no tenia rejas, por lo demás eran idénticas, pero esta olía diferente, de hecho para hermione todo howgarts tenia un aroma distinto.**

**Finalmente izzie la giro poniéndola frente a ella y agitando la varita como una loca, comenzó a lanzarle hechizos la mayoría de los cuales mas que proceder de variantes del latín y griego; ella juraría eran variantes del francés e italiano.**

**Hechizos simples que ejercían con rapidez precisión y agilidad.**

**Hermione admiro la forma con la que movía la varita con esa elegancia natural, como alguien podía ser tan hermoso, con sus felinos ojos violetas, su nariz pequeña y respingona y sus boca de fresa hechizaría a cualquiera.,**

**ya esta! – exclamo feliz y con el entusiasmo de una chiquilla, la agarro de la mano y despertó al resto con sonoros aplausos**

**despierten todas y vean mi obra maestra – reía cristalinamente.**

**Hermione sintió que se estaban burlando de ella, quizás cuando se mirase al espejo, una payasa de pelo verde vomito le devolviese la mirada.**

**Se soltó y apresurada fue al espejo del baño.**

**Temerosa se miro y otra hermosa muchacha le devolvió la mirada.**

**Se toco el pelo, el rostro, estaba fantástica, rió tontamente.**

**Su pelo siempre enmarañado ahora era una cascada de rizos perfectos de color caramelo, su piel estaba suave como un melocotón, y sus cejas eran dos arcos perfectos.**

**estoy muy bonita – susurro**

**y impulsiva como nunca lo había sido, corriendo agarro a izzie y la levanto gritándole gracias, esta solo reía feliz, quizás a otra persona le molestaría arreglar a otra para que sea mas hermosa que ella ( las slycerin lo hacen continuamente), sin embargo izzie aunque hubiese sido slycerin de que tenía que preocuparse nadie podía competir con ella.**

**- ya eras muy bonita, tienes una nariz pequeña y bonita y eso es lo que hace un rostro hermoso, solo que he domado el pelo, te he hecho las cejas, una limpieza de cutis y te he alargado las pestañas.. Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos unas largas pestañas te dan mas personalidad – se excuso.**

**- no es perfecta – suspiro lily teatralmente. Hermione asintió con énfasis **

**tenéis sueño ? - pregunto hermione casi hiperactiva – venga es la primera noche, contarme algo de vosotras – pidió.**

**Hermione granger pidiendo al resto que se quedara a trasnochar con ella?, definitivamente esa guerra la había cambiado, estaba mas curtida, pero también había aprendido a valorara lo importante y esforzarse en ser la amargada que cumple las normas a rajatabla no valia la pena.**

**como lo hemos podido olvidar – se quejo bobby incorporandose de un salto – hay que hablarle de los chicos – anuncio**

**cierto – corroboro lily – no te pienses que somos de esas tontas obsesionadas con los muchachos, siempremente te vamos a comentar como esta el panorama en este colegio, de chicos, chicas, profesores……**

**la sala de gryffindor estaba medio vacía, de echo estaba vacía por complejo exceptuando a los merodeadores.**

_**La voz de lily en su subconsciente la informo**_

_** sujeto nª1, james potter, 180 aproximadamente, pelo negro despeinado y ojos oscuros, complexión física: notable alto. Es el guardián del equipo de quiddich.**_

_**Mayormente es engreído y presuntuoso, el graciosito sin gracia, es un ligon, trata de conquistar con bromas y juegos de palabras, tontea pero nunca se compromete.**_

_**Lleva acosándome axial desde que entramos a howgarts y créeme cuando te digo que solo lo hace como medio de diversión, lo único en lo que se entrega es en el quiddich y en sus amigos. Estudia lo justo, siempre a ultima hora, es un zángano **_

**buenos dias novata – la saludo james amigablemente. Hermione había bajado sola, el resto tan el largísimo informativo ( que abarcaba a la gran mayoria de alumnos ) quedaron agotadas. Pero hermione seguía siendo hermione, quizás ahora trasnochara pero no se pensaba saltar la primera hora y mas siendo pociones**

**hola james – saludo con una sonrisa. Si era el padre de harry no podía ser tan malo.**

**Yo quiero mi saludo acompañado de un besito – se giro reconociendo la aterciopelada voz**

_**Izzie tomo la palabra**_

_** sujeto nº2 : sirius orion black, 188 aproximadamente, pelo negro y ligeramente largo, ojos grises. Complexión física : un sobresaliente. Golpeador en el equipo de quiddich. **_

_**Es el chulo de gryffuindor, egocéntrico, seguro de si mismo, arrogante y el mujeriego por excelencia. Te seduce con todas las de la ley, con miradas, sonrisas, tonteos, pocas veces llega a salir oficialmente, normalmente es mas un rollo de días o incluso semanas. Cuando se llega a acostar con la chica, pierde el interés no las abandona, pero no la busca, no la mira, no la toca, en diez días como mucho la deja. Eso es lo que hizo conmigo. Le costo sus buenos tres meses pero de repente deje de ser un reto. Ha tenido dificultades con su familia creo, es un pasota, es brillante pero no se aprovecha, no estudia. Es impulsivo, atrevido y descarado. Vive para sus amigos **_**a hermione aun le precio oír la triste voz de su amiga, como alguien podía aprovecharse de algo tan perfecto como esa muchacha, ella era tan buena y tan linda…**

**ni lo sueñes black – le contesto secamente. Haciendo que el muchacho arqueara una ceja sorprendido por su cambio de actitud, abrio la boca para lo que parecia una replica cuando un tercero desvió la atención de ambos.**

**buenos días hermione – la dulce voz de remus hizo que le sonriera con afecto sin proponérselo siquiera**

**hola remus – contesto con suavidad y afecto. **

_**Y la voz de Lily volvio **_

_** sujeto nº3, remus john lupin. 178 aproximadamente, cabello castaño claro, ojos caramelo. Complexión fisica: aceptable. Dulce, cariñoso, sincero y un amigo leal, es al único de los cuatro al que soportamos, es mas nos encanta, como el mejor amigo, un hermano que siempre esta hay para aconsejarte. A tenido varias relaciones aunque no han durado bastante, y en todas a sido la chica la que lo ha tenido que convencer casi a tortas, huye de las relaciones con cualquiera, eso nos llevo a sospechar que era gay, pero no lo creemos posible, es muy varonil. Tenemos que preguntárselo. Se preocupa mucho por sus estudios y es algo propenso a enfermar. Es una muy buena persona **_

**La sala de gryffindor se iba llenando, y unas escandalosas voces y risas a le llamaron la atención.**

**que haces mirándole el culo a robin? – la voz de bobby llega hasta sus oídos y al oír el tono de burla, no puede evitar disfrutar, **_**lo van a humillar**_**. Pensó y esbozo su sonrisa mas malefica. Había oído a bobby y a vitany comentar algo, nadie se metía con robin ( o sus tetas) sin sufrir un bochorno en toda regla, y además robin tenia un trasero formidable a pesar de ser delgada.**

**Que.. yo no le estaba mirando el culo – se queja peter rojo como un pimiento morón**

_**Vitany tomo la palabra sujeto nº 4 peter pettigrew 166 aproximadamente, cabello fino, castaño desvaído, lacio y escaso, ojos pequeño y oscuros. Complexión física : lamentable. Bajito, rechondo y poco agraciado. Sigue a james y sirius como a dioses, mas bien corto de mente, simplón. Envidioso y algo repelente. Su única ilusión es estar con alguna **_**chica**_** y ser como james y sirius. Cobarde y rastrero, si alguna vez a gastado alguna broma, siempre por la espalda, no asume las consecuencias y prefiere esconderse detrás de sus amigos. Mal estudiante aunque estudia bastante, no es mas peligroso que un moscardón-**_

**Se había comenzado a hacer un circulo de gente alrededor, robin estaba en un segundo plano con la cabeza gacha y roja, la gente murmuraba, lily estaba sorprendido, izzie sonreía con picardía y vitany y boby alrededor de peter como lobas acechando,**

**hermione se acerco abriéndose paso a codazos hasta ponerse junto a lily, que esbozaba un mohín de disgusto, miro hacia taras y james y sirius mas hacia atrás se miraban sin sabes si intervenir**

**y tienes el descaro de negarlo? – la voz de vitany era señal de peligro y los murmullos cesaron, la morena fija en el sus ojos que cortan como dagas de hielo, hermione la ve y sabe que esta disfrutando el momento, casi se relame, tomando impulso antes de morderle la yugular.**

**Eres un hipócrita – siseo – por la mañana la insultas y por la tarde la sobas, ¿ quien te crees que ….- hermione quiso disfrutar, quiso relamerse del gusto de verlo encogerse y sonrojarse de miedo y vergüenza**

**Eres un cobarde – su voz resonó en el pasillo y los murmullos recomenzaron, " es la nueva" oyó detrás suya – por que coges a Robin que sabes que es la única que no es girara a abofetearte, eres un rata, nunca podrás llegas a ser nada mas que una sucia y repugnante rata – uso el adjetivo apropósito para verlo sudar y retorcerse de nerviosismo - ¿ no es cierto? – sonrió al verlo encogerse aun mas y balbucear**

**Dejadlo en paz – una voz potente se abrió paso – todas sabéis que el no le ha tocado el culo, sois una víboras maliciosas –**

**Quien te crees que eres black para insultarme a mi ¿ - vitany retomo la palabra con ganas –una pelea que teníamos sin black… y no ha podido evitar no ser el ombligo del mundo, siempre quitando protagonismo a los demás, una vez que tu amiguito quería ser el centro de atención y tenias que venir a estropearlo todo – el tono era tan sarcástico que sirius se quedo sin palabras unos instantes, la los espectadores rieron dándole a la morena la razón, cuya sonrisa se amplio**

**Eres una arpía mentirosa y amargada – la insulto con rabia**

**No me digas – le espeto ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de alzar la voz – aquí se ha terminado el espectáculo, chicas ultimo consejo cubriros al espaldas cuando veáis a pettigrew – se giro y se abrió paso entre la multitud seguida de el resto de amigas.**

**--**

--

--

_En este fic busco una versión diferente de lily y sus amigas. A las que en el libro trata como una santa casi, he tratado de cambiar eso al ponerle unas amigas algunas de las cuales tiene unas historias muy particulares._

_No olvidemos que están en una guerra incipiente y el ambiente es en ocasiones hostil y confuso_

_Alguien ha leído la orden de la academia spence ? me inspire en el personaje de pippa para crear a izzie, de hecho físicamente son casi iguales, aunque he tratado de forjar un personaje que parece perfecto física y emocionalmente.. Sus sentimientos al respecto se harán patentes mas adelante. _

_Me despido, dejen su opinión por favor_


End file.
